The Hidden Spirites Chapter 3
by neverendingtears
Summary: Chapter 3!


Chapter 3

Thank god it's Friday. School went by very quickly. I didn't really talk to Feena or Nikku. It's not that I hate them or anything. It's just that I need time to get over the shock of being left out. I don't want to be left out in anything. I try to tell Zoey everything that's not too personal. But I never have the time to. She's so busy with her friends. My relationship with my sister isn't really sisterly. This morning I tried to ask her if she'd like to go to the new book store that just opened and she said that she had to meet some friends in the Cucumber Café. Right after saying that she just got up out of her seat and walked out the door. Without saying good-bye. Okay she said good-bye, but not in a proper manner. It was more like a low monotone good-bye. It was totally different when we were younger. When I was in grade 7 and she was in grade 3, we would scream hi's and bye's to each other. Now, we don't even talk. I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll lose my sister. Forever.

Well, enough with the soap-opera! Time to work on the dishes before I go to the book store I was talking about. I'll just have to go alone. I'm fine with that. I think. Sigh A close cousin of mine once said. " Nabeela, why are you so sad?" She was younger then me so she wouldn't know(that's why she asked). I told her that sadness everyday is called 'depression' and that it effects a persons feelings. Now that I think back to that moment, I think maybe I'm depressed. I wonder what can cure sadness. Aunt Fanora once said that love is a cure for everything. But then she said love can also be a dreadful weapon. I don't really know how but I don't care. It's not like I've ever been in love. If I don't fall in love, I won't get hurt, right? Frown But... love can cure. _Oooooohhhhhh!_ Forget it! Whatever. I'm going to the book store now. Who cares about the dishes. Today's take out day anyway.

The air was nice outside. It was good to breathe fresh air. Clear my mind all, you know. I walk to Nouie Town in an even pace. As I passed the neighbors, I waved hi and kept on walking. My hair was in a short braid and I was wearing faded jeans and an ordinary button-up shirt. I carried my mini-one strap backpack. It contained my wallet, a manga and a chocolate bar. I passed Sprite Junior High. I saw some kids that talks to Zoey. The other kids were total strangers to me. I passed by Youkai High as well. There were some boys there doing school sports but I didn't recognize any of that. Although I tried to walk passed it as fast as I could without looking to obvious. I finally passed my high school. Angel High wasn't half full but there were some girls there for school sports and stuff. I slowed my pace when I walked by the rest of the way to town.

"Nabeela!"

I turned my head to the sound of my name. It came from the schools front yard. It was Nikku. I looked around her to see if Feena was there too but she wasn't. As always Nikku was surrounded by boys(4 to be exact). One of the boys in the crowd happened to be Mike and he was standing close to Nikku. Real close. The others I've never seen before. I stop walking but stayed where I stood.

"Yes?"

"Come on over. Let me introduce you?"

"... No thank you."

I begin to walk away. I try to keep calm but than I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Nikku running towards me.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you in such a lousy mood?"

"I wasn't."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Guess."

And with that, I turned around and walked away. But then something in said that what I just said wasn't really nice. So I turn around to face Nikku, bowed my head and said sorry. I didn't bother to wait for her reply. I just went on walking the way I was. But I quickened my pace.

Finally, the new book store. I look up at the name of the store. 'Blue Booklet'. It's a nice name but the inside of the store was even nicer. So many shades of blue all blended in together. I could stay in here for a very long time. The book store was big but there was only 3 sections that I'd actually go to. The manga section, the teen fiction section, and the fantasy section. I went straight to the manga section. The shelves were full of different mangas. I was in heaven. For about a minute or two. Why? Because I saw the one and only traitor of my life. Okay, I went a bit too far there but she did leave me out. Although thank god Feena didn't see me, I was still disappointed she was with Ruto. I mean I'm happy for her it's just that... she's on a date in a book store. She never liked book stores. In fact, she hated them. She would always yell at me when I look at a book store as I pass by one(usually when she's talking). While I was eyeing her and her boyfriend, a new presence appeared. And I hated him too.

"You know you shouldn't stare."

I whip my head around to see Ryu beside me. When he saw that I was surprised(just a little), he smiled. My stomach did flips. His smile was so adorable. No wonder a lot of girls go up to him. I tried to smile back but it came out retarded. I knew I looked like a girl who just got caught hitting on someone. He laughed a laugh that's just to die for. I decided I would go to the teen section instead. Just to be safe. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself. Especially in front of him. But before I got the chance to he grabbed my arm(gently though).

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were crying. Yesterday."

"No I wasn't!"

I might have yelled that, but I was surprised. I didn't want anybody to think I was a big crybaby who'd cry when someone leaves her behind. But I knew what I had just said to him was sorta rude.

"Sorry. I wasn't really crying. I... I was just... I was just faking it."

Of course he wouldn't believe me but then he smiled his magnificent smile and let go of my arm.

"Well then, you were really good at it."

"Confused What do you mean?"

"Nikku began yelling at Feena about not telling you and whatever crap. I wasn't really paying any attention to them. I went straight home."

"Do you drive a red small car?"

Ryu looked at me then smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah. That costed most of my college fund."

To my surprise, I wasn't surprised. I mean, my eyes didn't widen or anything. But instead, I got extremely shy. I looked to the floor.

"Um...then...um..."

For some reason, I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. My heart was pounding. What's going on? Why can't I say anything? I must really look like a loser.

"Yes?"

He seemed to be waiting for what I was about to say. But couldn't say it. Feena saw me, that's why.

"Nabeela!"

She seemed as surprised as she did when I first saw her with Ruto. But I wasn't surprised. I narrowed my eyes. She saw that I was still half angry at her. I turned away and began walking towards the teen section.

"Nabeela wait! I'm sorry! Okay. God Nabeela I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. But I don't see why you have to keep a grudge."

I looked to face her. I felt guilty all of a sudden.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I interfered with your beloved date."

A confused look was on both Feena's and Ryu's face. My expression was full of sympathy but inside, I really wanted to hurt her. I decided to leave the 'Blue Booklet'. Although I didn't get to look at the books but I could always come later. But seriously, I feel like doing something bad.

I exited the store and started to walk down the sidewalk towards home.

"Hey! Give it back. You give my grandmother's purse back!"

I saw an old on the ground in an alley way. There was a man holding down a little boy and another man looking through an old purse. The boy cried help again and again. I smiled. Great. I could do something bad for something good.


End file.
